


Shock Factor

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Paranormal Domino [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domino Twins, Echo is also a little shit, Fives is a Little Shit, Gen, don't mess with Echo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: Echo knew Fives was dead. He wasn’t stupid. He was sure his twin had never been able to phase through walls or be invisible. It hurt, yes, but it didn’t hurt as bad as loosing Hevy, Cutup, or Droidbait. It hurt that he could never hold Fives close anymore, but at least Fives had kept his promise. He hadn’t left him. He was still here. Fives was still here and being as much of a piece of shit that he always was.
Series: Paranormal Domino [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715857
Comments: 5
Kudos: 226





	Shock Factor

**Author's Note:**

> Paranormal Domino was an idea that was sparked by the lovely Project0506's long series Soft Wars, please go check it out for yourself after you finish reading this series.

Echo knew Fives was dead. He wasn’t stupid. He was sure his twin had never been able to phase through walls or be invisible. It hurt, yes, but it didn’t hurt as bad as loosing Hevy, Cutup, or Droidbait. The first time he had seen Fives it had been when he had been discharged from medical after he had been rescued. He had reamed into Fives for acting like he was the one at fault for what had happened to him, only to realize halfway through his lecture that Fives was _transparent._ His first thought had been, _what the hell did Kix give me,_ and his second thought had been, _I need to check in with him incase he gave me something he wasn’t supposed to._ He had never thought to consider Fives a ghost! Then his brother walked _through a wall_.

It hurt that he could never hold Fives close anymore, but at least Fives had kept his promise. He hadn’t left him. He was still here. Fives was still here and being as much of a piece of shit that he always was. Echo was having to bite the inside of his cheek as he watched Fives mock the Bad Batch members. Focus on getting the numbers for disabling the bomb, Echo. Laugh at your idiot brother later.

“Do you think I can levitate Hunter’s knife off him and stab him with it?”

Echo tasted crimson in his mouth as he bit down on his cheek a little too hard. He was working, dammit! Let him work! The ARC Trooper took in a shaky breath as he gave General Windu the fifth number for the code.

“Echo, you need to pull back,” Hunter said suddenly.

Why would he pull out? He can save all their brothers! He knew the Bad Batch didn’t really like normal troopers but come on they were all clones! No, he would save their brothers. Fives would if he could touch anything.

“No, I need to get these numbers,” Echo shook his head as he searched for the nest two numbers.

There was a sharp intake of breath behind him. Tech, maybe? He hadn’t been around the Bad Batch long enough to identify them just by breathing yet. Why were they so worried? Sure, he was still a little traumatized by being used as a human encyclopedia against his brothers’ tactics, but he could handle being plugged into the system a little longer. These numbers mattered more than his own comfort.

“Echo, you need to pull out,” Tech told him, alarm in his normally logical voice.

“No,” Echo denied as he gave General Windu the sixth number.

There was a growl of frustration form Hunter and a squeak of worry from Tech. Then he felt it. A ghost of a hand on his shoulder, gripping tightly and not gripping at all. It was a phantom, a cold phantom, but Echo knew exactly who it was.

“Echo, pull out, vod! You’re gonna get hurt!”

It was Fives’ voice that he listened to, yanking himself out of the separatist mainframe. Fives never yelled like that unless he meant it. He especially never yelled directly into his ear like that unless he was desperate. Echo blinked in shock as he watched the tower he was plugged into short circuit out and die. Oh. There was a quiet sigh of relief behind him. That one was Fives.

“Echo, you alright,” Rex asked nervously as Echo glanced over his shoulder at them.

“Yeah. I didn’t notice it was being killed off. You could have told me that and I would have pulled out sooner,” Echo grinned back at them and the ARC Trooper swore he saw Hunter twitch at the sass.

Tech gave him the most unimpressed look he has ever seen possible on a trooper who wasn’t a medic. Rex smiled softly at him and shook his head.

“I missed your snark,” Fives grinned from where he was kneeling beside Echo.

Echo merely gave a sharp and mischievous grin. It was for Fives, but it was aimed at the Bad Batch. He was going to have a lot of fun with a ghost twin and a group of brothers to torment.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me at dragneel-twins on tumblr to submit a prompt for the series!


End file.
